


This Scar Is A Fleck On My Porcelain Skin

by allisonmartined



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonmartined/pseuds/allisonmartined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forgiveness can never be given.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Scar Is A Fleck On My Porcelain Skin

_Camelot will burn. And you will burn with it._ She spewed the words like angry flames spreading from her lips. She wanted to damage him in that moment. She wanted him to feel all of it. Feel the burns and the pain that he had inflicted on her.

 

It was not what she meant to say. She meant to say, _Don’t_ and _Why do you want to hurt me?_ and _Please_ and _Forgive me_. But, those words don’t surface. Just the fiery anger that crawls up her throat, scarring her just a bit more. Why was it that in hurting him, she always managed to hurt herself in the process?

 

She couldn’t remember who was asking for forgiveness anymore. Whose penance was being paid. They had hurt and burned and cut each other so many times that neither of them were keeping track of the score anymore. It was just a never ending series of pain and torture in place of a life they could never have.

 

They were fighting a war neither of them truly believed in. It was all her anger and all his insistence. _We could find another way._ She remembers that boy like a dream and she wonders if he ever really meant that. Because they were so young and she was so hardened and he was so naive. Maybe they could have, found a way. But they didn’t. Instead, they fight to the death, blood spilled at their feet and magic in their eyes.

 

It doesn’t end there, though. The war for Camelot and for magic ends and no one really wins. With lowered heads and heavy hearts they move on. But forgiveness is never given. Forgiveness would mean that it was done, that it was finished. And neither of them were ever very good at surrendering.


End file.
